


Five Times Eve Baird Said Jump

by Celebrimbor1999



Series: Eve Baird, MD [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Day Six Ocean, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Eve Baird, Protective Librarians, Writer's Month 2020, eventually, inspired by a tumblr post, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor1999/pseuds/Celebrimbor1999
Summary: Five time Eve Baird said Jump... and One time the Librarians caught her. Here is (and will be) five instances of Librarians and their Guardian jumping off things, out of things, and often without a parachute. All will be inspired by Writer's Month prompts, so they'll all get done in August!
Relationships: Eve Baird & Cassandra Cillian, Eve Baird & Ezekiel Jones, Eve Baird & Jacob "Jake" Stone, Eve Baird & Jenkins | Galahad, Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Series: Eve Baird, MD [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	1. Jones - Into the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Ezekiel thought Jenkins was just joking – if Eve Baird jumps off a cliff, by all means, jump off a cliff – but it turns out he wasn’t. He really wasn’t. Writer’s Month 2020 Day 6: Ocean. Inspired by a tumblr post I cannot find again.

“It’s just not fair Jenkins!”

Ezekiel paced around the Annex, fingers flying over his phone. He was double checking and updating the firewalls on his personal systems – a trick he’d taken up years ago to help him calm down when frustrated. “I’m not a child, she can’t _ground me!”_

Jenkins hummed from his desk, using a pair of tweezers to turn the pages of some old manuscript. “The way you are acting suggests otherwise.”

“It’s not like anyone got _hurt,”_ Ezekiel continued, ignoring Jenkin’s _completely incorrect_ statement. “Yeah, okay, we _may_ have given Cass a heart attack, and knocked over a couple of the Greek artefacts – but it’s not like the Roman ones are in there anymore, so nothing was going to blow up – and, _okay,_ I accidently flooded the hallway of doors, but how was I to know that the blue door led to the Endangered Undersea Creatures Room? I thought that it meant, you know, stuffed models or something, not an entire _freaking ocean_ – but that was partly the Library’s fault too, they should have better signs – and I closed the door! Almost made me lose to Stone too!”

“I believe Colonel Baird’s annoyance stems from the fact that you were using temperamental flying carpets to race around the Library,” The caretaker said dryly, “And that, at the end of your race, you were flung over the banister and into the card catalogue.”

Ezekiel waved a hand. “I was _fine._ Baird worries too much! No one even got hurt!”

Raising a judgemental eyebrow, Jenkins said, “I believe the card catalogue would disagree with you. Aren’t you meant to be cleaning that up?”

“ _C’mon_ Jenkins. It’s not like it was all _my_ fault! Stone was flying around too – why isn’t _he_ helping clean up?”

Jenkins pierced him with a stern look. “Mr Stone did not damage the Library. And I do believe the words ‘he dared me’ passed your lips earlier.”

With a groan, Ezekiel plopped to the ground beside the pile of cards. The Library had _magically_ fixed the cabinets, but for some reason the card catalogue had to be resorted and replaced by hand (he was sure Baird had put the Library up to it). “Don’t _you_ start Jenkins! Baird’s already given me the whole ‘if Stone jumped off a cliff, would you’ spiel.” _That_ had been embarrassing. The last time he’d heard that, it was from his mother, asking him ‘if your friend handed back someone’s wallet without emptying it first, would you?’ “I think my ears are still burning…”

“I do believe the entire Library heard her, Mr Jones.” Jenkins said with a barely there smirk.

“And it’s not like _Baird’s_ never done stupid things before!”

“I trust Colonel Baird’s judgement over yours, Mr Jones. While her plans and ideas can err on the side of… self-destruction for other’s sakes, she does have the experience and knowledge to come out the other side mostly intact. _You,_ however, do not.”

Ezekiel huffed. “So, what? Are you saying that if I see Baird jumping off a cliff, I should just swan dive?”

Jenkins gave a sigh that seemed to encompass centuries worth of patience with utter stupidity. “If Colonel Baird was to jump off a cliff, she would have done her due diligence regarding the height of the cliff, the depth of the water, and the angle of entry. So yes, if you see Eve jump off a cliff, by all means, jump off a cliff.”

Flopping onto his back with a sigh, narrowly missing a teetering pile of cards, Ezekiel groaned, “You jump off a cliff.”

“Gladly,” Jenkins said offhandedly. “As long as Colonel Baird does it first.”

(When Jones continued to just lie there, grumbling, Jenkins decided to go and grab his enlarging glass from his lab. If, as he left, the tail of his coat barely brushed a card, resulting in a landslide of paper right on top of a certain Librarian’s face, well… there had been many accidents in the Library today.)

Later that day, Ezekiel cursed Jenkins for jinxing him.

“Are you _fucking serious?!”_ He screamed at his Guardian, who was easily keeping pace with his less-than-elegant sprint for his life.

“Less shouting, more running!” She shouted (the hypocrite) before ducking under the rudimentary arrow that flew from behind.

Ezekiel chanced a glance back – nope, they were still being chased. While the Jarawa people had largely become regular visitors to settlements, entertained tourists and had adapted in many ways to modern life, some off the smaller tribes still shunned all outside contact. Personally, Ezekiel didn’t know why _he_ was the one pulled along for this case. If you’re trying to convince paranoid tribesmen, _no,_ you _shouldn’t_ try praying to this artefact for a vengeful god to come and wipe out the foreigners because _you might get wiped out with them,_ perhaps someone who could _speak_ the language would be useful.

But _no._ Stone was already dealing with something on the other side of the country with Flynn and Cass was at some conference that Eve hadn’t wanted to pull her away from. So, _Jones_ was the one who had to sneak into a temple and steal a pretty ugly looking statue off the alter while Eve distracted everyone else. Even priests (maybe holy men?) would come running if someone let the cows out.

Unfortunately, the cows also managed to knock down the barn – and their entrance to the Back Door. So Ezekiel and Eve were now running.

Just another day in the life of a Librarian.

Which brought him back to now.

“No, Colonel, _more shouting!_ I’m not jumping off a _freaking cliff!”_

Baird had the balls to _smirk_ at him, even as she pulled him out of the way of another arrow. “Glad to see you’re learning, Jones, but maybe right now _isn’t_ the best time!”

They had been following the coastline for a little while now, hoping to come to another settlement, or possibly even find a boat to commandeer, but apparently neither of them had been paying attention to the fact that the earth was going _up._ There was a distinct _lack_ of ground some distance away, and Ezekiel dug in his heels. There was some forest further along and down – maybe they could hide in there.

“What happened to _not jumping off a cliff if your friends do?”_

There was a terrifyingly strong grip on his upper arm. Another hand grabbed his opposite shoulder. Suddenly Ezekiel was _no longer freaking steering._ That cliff was getting awfully close.

“Fine,” Baird said lightly, “No jumping off a cliff unless I’m there to make you. Now jump!”

Just before their feet left the ground, he heard Baird laugh. “This is just like Hawaii!”

“ _What the hell happened in –”_

The impact drove all air from Ezekiel’s lungs. He flailed for a moment, the ugly statue pulling him down, before a strong arm was wrapped around his chest and he was pulled _up,_ bursting through the water to take in sweet, fresh air.

Until a wave crashed over his head.

Spluttering, panting, coughing – Ezekiel didn’t know how the _hell_ he just survived jumping into the freaking _ocean_ from a freaking _cliff._ When his feet came in contact with sand, he swore that he was _never_ visiting the beach again.

A warm hand came down on his back once, twice, before gentling into a soothing rub. “Still with me Jones?”

He glared up through his sopping wet fringe. “Yeah, no thanks to you! I know Jenkin’s mentioned it, but I didn’t think it would _actually happen!”_

“What did Jenkins say?” Baird asked, squeezing the water out of her hair before flicking it back. He winced at the heavy thud.

“Just that if I ever saw you jump off a cliff, I should follow. Because apparently you’re the most responsible out of all of us.”

Her mouth twisted, just a little. “Let’s just leave it at we all get into strange situations, and sometimes they require strange actions to resolve them.”

“Yeah. Let’s go with that.” Ezekiel flopped onto his back, ignoring the sand that itched under his clothes. “How did you even know this was here?”

Baird sat beside him and dropped her jacket over his face. “I did look at maps and stuff before we came Jones.”

They sat in easy silence for a little bit. Baird certainly didn’t seem in too much of a hurry to move.

“So,” Ezekiel began, “What happened in Hawaii?”

Baird just laughed and stood up, brushing sand off her legs. “Remind me to take you and Stone BASE jumping. Considering what you guys were doing with those flying carpets, you might just enjoy it.”


	2. Cillian: Into Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass thought that the whole ‘jumping from a great height’ was just a one-time thing. It wasn’t. At least she had something softer to land on than Ezekiel did. Originally for Writer’s Month Day 13: Music

“Why can’t I ever go to a museum for _normal_ reasons!” Eve lamented, and Cassandra hid a wince.

“Uh…”

“Don’t answer that!” Eve snapped, banging on the locked door once more before turning around to survey the cramped storage room. “Alright, please tell me that you worked out exactly _how_ that grave robber was controlling the rock dudes?”

“Dr Nair’s not a grave robber, he’s an archaeologist,” Cass explained, “And as far as I can tell, the lute is like a remote. Playing the right notes in the right order wakes the _shabti_ up, and then another set of notes makes them obey the player.”

“Archaeologists are just legal grave robbers,” Eve muttered as she started pulling at a half-open cabinet. Cassandra took her place at the door, leaning down to look at the lock. It’s times like this that she wished Ezekiel was here.

The Clipping’s Book had sent her and Eve to the Grand Egyptian Museum. It wasn’t finished yet – the building was mostly completed bar the outside cosmetic stuff, but the interior and exhibits still had a lot of work to be done on them before the grand opening. The article had been about the newest archaeological find that was to be the crowning piece of the opening – the largest collection of intact _shabti,_ life sized and incredibly detailed, along with intact musical instruments and scrolls containing Pashedu’s dissertations on magic. It was those dissertations that put them into this mess. Eve and Cass had only been in the museum for maybe ten minutes, dodging escaping construction workers and archivists before being caught by the _shabti_ and their master.

Dr Rashida Nair, the main archaeologist in charge of the dig, had been quite upset with how his finds were being treated and accredited. None of his colleagues believed in the myths of Heka’s Lute – a 19th Dynasty instrument given to artesian Pashedu. The deity of magic, before Isis gained that domain, was so impressed with the mans’ skill that he granted Pashedu the ability to bring them to life with the lute. Dr Nair decided to prove his colleagues wrong and regain Pashedu’s dissertations at the same time. Cass had been able to decipher _that_ much from Dr Nair’s research notes before the man himself found them.

A loud crash shocked Cass out of her reverie. Eve stood before the cabinet, now on its side, with hands on her hips. In the wall, almost level with the ceiling and almost two metres over Eve’s head, was an air duct. “What do you say to getting out of here, Cass?”

She walked to Eve’s side and frowned. “Uh, I don’t know if I can get up there.” While she’d become a lot fitter in her time as a Librarian – thanks to her drill sergeant of a Guardian – she wasn’t exactly a gymnast.

“You can if you climb on my shoulders,” Eve said, already crouching.

That was easier said than done.

Cass wobbled on Eve’s shoulders, feet wrapped around her back and fingers probably holding onto the blonde hair a lot harder than necessary. “I really don’t feel very comfortable up here!” Her mind immediately flickered to all the ways this could go wrong – how injured they would both get if she fell – what would happen if they landed on the corner of the cabinet –

“I’m not going to drop you, Red. Trust me.” Eve still sounded way too nonchalant as she stepped onto the cabinet, hands wrapped around Cass’ calves. “If you stand, do you think you could unscrew the vent?”

She squinted. “Yeah, I’d just need something like…” One of Eve’s hands moved away from her leg, making her yelp, and reappeared with a Swiss army knife.

“This?”

“Yes, that’s per _fect!”_ Cass squealed and waved her arms as Eve’s hands grabbed her feet and pushed upwards. After a moment, she recovered enough to press her hands against the wall and look down. Eve glanced up with a smirk.

“You gotta stand on my shoulders, Red.”

“But you could give me a little more warning first,” Cass grumbled. Eve’s hands stayed around her calves as she balanced on strong shoulders. She started on the screws, dropping each one into her pocket.

“I really need to get you your own pocketknife, same with Stone, if he doesn’t already. Everyone should have one. Although I’m pretty sure Jones has it covered with his lock picks…”

Cass pulled out the final screw and tugged at the vent grille, almost dropping it in surprise. It was lighter than she thought it would be. Carefully, almost overbalancing, she balanced it on top of the cabinet further in the corner. “Alright, now what?”

“Now, we crawl.” Eve grabbed Cass’ feet again and pushed.

She yelped. The air vent seemed a lot smaller now that she was trying to climb into it. It took a lot of wiggling to get herself in there, since the duct was only about five centimetres wider than her shoulders on either side. Once her legs were in, Cass twisted onto her side as best as she could and looked back. “Again with the no warning!”

There was a huff of laughter. “Sorry, Red!”

“How are you going to get up?”

Eve didn’t answer. Cass heard a handful of footsteps, a bang of shoe against metal, a grunt and suddenly there were hands on the edge of the vent. A couple of soft thuds reverberated through the wall as Eve used her feet to help propel herself upwards, before her face appeared in the opening. As Eve pulled herself the rest of the way in, Cass took a moment to admire the play of light and shadows against the muscles of her arms. Even though she sees Eve as an older-sister/mother figure, she could still appreciate a strong woman – she’d always been a little weak for them.

After a moment of struggle, Eve was fully in the vent, blocking the light with her broader shoulders. “Okay. Cass? Think you could work out how to get to the roof from here? I’m pretty sure Nair’s got a helicopter up there – the rock dudes were taking the scrolls upstairs, not down.”

“Well, the room they put us in was on the ground floor, south side based on how the light was coming in through the windows as we passed…” Cass mused to herself. In the close confines of the vent, she couldn’t indulge in the full extent of her synaesthesia, but she could still see the building floor plans Ezekiel had found for her. He’d been bitter about being kept back by the cold he’d gained from his and Eve’s dip into the Indian Ocean, but he could still hack into the museums systems. “Considering the building layout, the size of the lower exhibition halls, the current level of construction and the position of the loading dock compared to where we are… if we head straight along this duct, then take the second – no, third left, that will lead us to the larger main vent that runs straight from the main lobby of the museum to the loading dock. They haven’t finished the north wall, so the vent will open up there. We can get out and use the outer scaffolding to reach the roof. That should stop Dr Nair or the _shabti_ from noticing us.”

A hand clasped her ankle for a moment. “Well, lead on Red. Let’s go stop a grave robber.”

As the two started army crawling through the vents, Cass heard Eve mutter – “I honestly thought I’d be dealing with _mummies_ when I said that…”

****************

Cass had a much better appreciation for Ezekiel if _this_ is what he went through on some of his heists. She was regretting wearing a short-sleeved top now, with her elbows red and raw from the crawl through the vents, and her knees aching under her tights. Eve seemed to be faring better, but the back of her shirt was damp with sweat, and there were bleeding grazes up the back of her upper arms. She’d saved Cass from falling a dozen metres into a ventilation shaft leading to the basement when she hadn’t noticed the gap in the vent. The grazes came from her lunge to catch Cass’ waist, and then the desperate pull upwards. They’d both been a lot more careful after that.

Eve nudged her. “Ready to start climbing?”

Looking up, Cass swallowed. The scaffolding resembled a fire escape – metal platforms connected by ladders – but a lot skinnier and creakier. “No,” she sighed, “But we’re going to be doing it anyway.”

The climb wasn’t as nerve wracking as Cass thought it would be. Eve climbed up after her, in case she slipped, and as long as she didn’t look down, it was almost fun. Partway up, as they inched across a beam to get to the next ladder, Eve tapped her. “Hey Red, what’s that?”

Cass squeezed past the pillar of large orange buckets and smiled. “It’s a waste thing, I think. Jake was telling me about them. It’s so that the builders can send waste down without having to carry it – kinda like a garbage disposal.” The long tube was made out of buckets as wide as the chutes had been inside, all stacked together with the bottoms removed.

“Huh.”

Then they cleared the last ladder.

The building was shaped vaguely like an angled rectangle. The back of the museum was wider than the front, and the connected front courtyard extended far enough to make the entire thing look like a triangle without the point. The roof itself was made up of six upward-angled roof sheets, running perpendicular to the front of the museum, resembling a fan. In the middle was a row of concrete sheets, splitting the museum into front and back and angled opposite to the rest of the roof. This was where Dr Nair had set up his helicopter. A line of _shabti_ holding scrolls were slowly climbing out of a maintenance hatch under the musical instructions of the doctor.

Eve tapped her. “Okay, if I make a distraction, do you think you could get the lute off the doctor and, I don’t know, turn the _shabti_ off?”

Cass frowned. “Maybe… Magic tends to follow the concept of duality, so if I play the activation notes _backwards,_ it should stop the _shabti.”_

“Should? I don’t like should.” Despite her joking tone, Eve looked concerned.

“I am relatively sure. Worst case, it does nothing.”

“If it doesn’t work, you might need to break the lute,” Eve said after a moment. She spoke over Cassandra’s protests. “I know, preserving history and all that, but we _need_ to stop these _shabti,_ so let’s hope that your music theory works.”

“Alright…” The reverse notes _would_ work – just like the natural world, magic follows a set of rules, and according to those rules all Cass would have to do was reverse the notes. She liked rules. They were like quadratic equations or linear functions – they had one right answer. No grey areas.

“Anyway, I’m going to head to the other side of the roof – once I get to that roof section there,” here, Eve pointed at the section one space from the furthest edge, “I want you to head along _this_ side and duck behind the raised section the helicopter’s on. Once I see you there, I’ll distract the _shabti_ long enough for you to get the lute.” There was a pause, and Eve glanced at her from the corner of her eye. “Are you going to be okay getting the lute?”

Cass knew Eve was thinking about the last time _Cass_ played distraction, and the injury she’d gotten. Frustration made her tone sharper. “I’ll be _fine_ Eve. I can handle one archaeologist.”

A calming hand rested on her shoulder. “I know you can Cass. I just – I’m always going to worry about you. Same with Jones and Stone. Same with Jenkins, same with Flynn. You guys are my _charges._ I’ll always be concerned.”

“I know that,” Cass responded, “But you’re also going to have to trust us to _do our job._ I can handle this.”

Eve gave her a sharp nod and breathed in deep. “Alright. Remember, wait until I get to that fifth section, and then go.”

The two women split, and Cass watched with envy as Eve steadily, gracefully, crept along the edge of the roof. The second her feet hit the fifth section, Cass was off. Her steps may not have been quite as sure, but she still made a steady pace towards the helicopter. Dr Nair wasn’t paying attention to anything but the scrolls and his lute, fingers picking at the strings almost absentmindedly as he barked orders at the shambling _shabti._ The sound of heavy stone feet hitting the concrete roof masked any noise Cass could make. Hidden behind the last section, she wondered about what kind of distraction Eve would make. Eve always had a gun on her, so maybe she’d shoot something? Or maybe she’d use something else – in her time as Guardian, Eve had learned the importance of not damaging artefacts, so she might try something that wouldn’t harm the _shabti._ There was some construction stuff on the far edge, perhaps she’d throw something?

As it was, all of Cass’s guesses were way off. Eve sprinted towards the helicopter, not trying to hide her approach in any way. At the last minute, she veered around a _shabti,_ snatched the scroll it held, and sprinted across the roof. As she ran past Cass’s hiding place, Eve shot her a wink.

“Hey, Doctor!” She yelled, “I’m pretty sure this scroll is valuable – be a shame if I tore it!”

“ _Shabti!”_ Dr Nair screamed, strumming a rapid tune on the lute, “Stop that woman! Collect the scroll without damage!”

Instantly, the _shabti_ dropped whatever they were holding and ran towards Eve with all the speed they could muster – which, admittedly, wasn’t much.

“I read somewhere that papyrus dissolves in vinegar – maybe I should test it!” Eve yelled in response, darting to the edge of the roof. With a wave, she jumped off the edge. Cass stifled her shock with her hand. _Eve is fine,_ she reassured herself, _there’s probably scaffolding on the other side, she’s just jumped down a level or something. She’s fine._

Most of the _shabti_ were gone now, with the last of them only a few metres away. Cass took her chance.

Dr Nair only noticed her arrival as the lute slipped from his hands. It was a surprisingly heavy instrument, Cass noticed as she stumbled away. The doctor lunged at her, but suddenly Eve was there, catching his arms and locking them behind his back.

Not for the first time, Cass wondered what the _hell_ Eve learned in the military.

“Play the notes!” Eve shouted, one eye on the _shabti_ who had reversed their path and were now headed in their direction.

It should be noted that Cass has never _really_ played an instrument before. Once her parents realised how mathematically and scientifically inclined she was, things like the creative arts – music, painting, dancing, drama – all slipped to the wayside. Thankfully, the activation notes for the _shabti_ weren’t the most difficult piece of music to play… and the ancient Egyptian lute only had two strings. Her fingers slid along the long neck of the lute, tassels tickling her arm. Cass winced as the strings tore at her fingers, but that first note still rang out.

The _shabti_ stopped.

Another note, with fingers just a little bit higher. A longer note with fingers closer to the oval-shaped body of the lute. A couple of quick notes – not as quick as the doctor was able to play them, but a close enough facsimile – higher than others played. The whole tune was a discordant mess, given that it was being played backwards, but Cass was pleased to see that it seemed to be working.

As the final note was strummed, the doctor was shocked out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. “You _idiots!_ You’ve destroyed _everything!”_

Eve hauled him around and let him go, putting herself in between Cass and the archaeologist who was practically frothing at the mouth. “I’m pretty sure the museum will see it just a _little_ differently considering we’ve stopped you from running off with their artefacts.”

Dr Nair laughed hysterically, backing further down the roof. “You have no idea what you’ve done, do you? What you just played wasn’t to turn them off or whatever you thought it was – it was to _destroy_ them.”

Cass’s breath caught in her throat. _Magic lies on duality._ The activation notes didn’t turn the _shabti on,_ it brought them to life. By reversing the notes… Cass essentially ordered them to die. Spinning around, she saw the _shabti,_ still clustered around them and the helicopter, started to glow. Orange lines etched themselves into the hieroglyphics and filled their eyes. Even as she watched, the orange seemed to grow darker.

Eve grabbed her arm. “Cass, we need to _go!”_

Further down the roof, the doctor had already gotten to the maintenance hatch – it slammed shut inches in front of Eve’s fingers. She could barely hear Dr Nair’s laughter. A frown pulled at her face. “Well, that was rude.”

Then Cass was being pulled away again, back to where they got to the roof in the first place. Glancing down at the lute still in her hand, she went pale. She had brushed up on a _little_ ancient Egyptian before coming here – and those looked a _lot_ like a countdown etched in glowing orange on the bowl of the instrument. “Uh, Eve?”

“Cass, we need to hurry up!” Eve started to climb down the scaffolding, but Cass pulled her back.

“We’re not going to have time!” She waved the lute closer to her Guardian’s face, and when there was no comprehension, she huffed. “This is a countdown!” And they didn’t have very much time.

Eve glanced down for a second, then to her left. A strange look came over her face. “Cass, we’re going to need to jump.”

_My Guardian has gone mad._ “Eve, are you crazy?! That’s like a twenty-metre drop!”

“Not if we take the slide.” And then Eve had an arm around her waist and was pulling her over the edge. The thump of their feet hitting the scaffolding made Cass’s teeth rattle. To their left was a bright orange bucket-tube.

“Oh no. No, no, no!” Cass looked on helplessly as Eve guided herself into the tube.

“It’ll be okay Cass. I’ll catch you at the bottom if I need to.” And then Eve was gone. The tube shuddered. There was the echo of Eve crying out in… excitement?

Cass sighed. Of course her Guardian was an _adrenaline junkie._ A flash of orange caught her eye. There was a curved squiggled shape on the lute. _Nine._ It changed. _Eight._ Again. _Seven._ Cass shuffled into the tube. Held the lute to her chest. Took in a deep breath.

Eve’s voice came from the depths of the tube.

“Just jump Cass!”

She jumped.

At the bottom, she spluttered as she sunk into a sand dune. After a moment, Eve’s smiling face appeared above her with a helping hand. “That was fun, right?”

No one would blame her for immediately tugging her Guardian into the sand and trying to bury her, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this was an adventure and a half to write! The museum is a real place, except I fudged a bit with the opening exhibit thing. The god and the artesian are real, but again, artistic liberties. I really do feel like I struggle with characterisation a little bit – it doesn’t help that I haven’t watched Librarians for a while – so please let me know if Cass or Eve are too out of character, and any tips you have to help me improve!   
> Aside from that, I really did enjoy writing this, but it has taken a good month of picking over it, leaving it, coming back for it to be finished. Hopefully the next few chapters are easier!  
> (they probably won’t be because I love to make myself suffer…… ….. …. ……….)  
> Anyway, come and scream at my on Tumblr @Celebrimbor97  
> PS: Archaeologists are totally legal grave robbers ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a Five+One, so subscribe for more Librarian antics ^u^. This was largely inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr but cannot find again – pretty sure it was posted by Incorrect-Librarian-Quotes, and that was inspired by a scene from Brooklyn 99, so…. Yeah. Ezekiel is very interesting to write – I hope I did him justice. Anyway, see you guys next time, and come scream at me on Tumblr!


End file.
